


Honeymoon Phase

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, M/M, Request Meme, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Phrenk's request: "Jun/Nino - clothes sharing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/gifts).



> For the pairing/trope meme, which you can find over [here](http://kinoface.dreamwidth.org/58237.html) if you are interested in leaving a request or two or five! This was Phrenk's request and it is lovingly dedicated to her~~
> 
> It is also unbeta'd, so please forgive any embarrassing errors or silly sentences. :Db
> 
> (Oh, and Happy Birthday, Nino!!)

It’s very likely that no one else would even notice anything unusual if it weren’t for Ohno. He takes one look at them as they enter the room side by side, gives a little huff of laughter, and says "Gross" before turning back to his sketchbook.

Aiba and Sho look at the two of them quizzically, trying to figure out what in particular Ohno finds gross.

Aiba spots it first. "Matsujun," he starts, narrowing his eyes at the clothes Jun is wearing: a threadbare T-shirt, emblazoned with a picture of Doraemon, above a pair of baggy jeans. "Is that… the outfit Nino was wearing yesterday?"

Not far behind is Sho, eyeing the skintight, cuffed jeans and slightly wrinkled dress shirt Nino is wearing. "And are those Jun’s clothes, Nino?"

"Gross," Ohno says again, smiling gleefully, and turns his sketchbook around to show off the hastily drawn caricature he’s just added to his page.

Sho groans and covers his face with his newspaper, but Aiba leans in closer, intrigued. "Ah, so Leader thinks Nino tops! Interesting."

"Of course," Nino says, too brazen for it to be entirely true, at the exact same time that Jun says "Oh my god" and turns around to leave the room for a cup of coffee.

~

It’s been nearly two months since they started dating in secret -- though, of course, "secret" is a relative term when it comes to Arashi; no announcements were made, yet the others all seemed to magically sense what was going on -- but with their packed schedules, it’s difficult to spend much quality time together. So when Nino invited Jun to his apartment last night and they actually found themselves with several hours to spare and nothing to do until the next morning, they were finally able to have sex with each other for the first time.

Or, more accurately, the first, second, and third time -- in bed after dinner, in the shower before sleep, and in bed again the next morning before work.

And that’s how they found themselves in their current predicament: dressed in each other’s clothes because they were in such a rush that they didn’t even notice until they were halfway to work. They know they’re going to be teased mercilessly for as long as the others remember this -- so, probably the rest of their lives -- but there’s no time to change before they’re climbing into the van, heading to some on-location spot for Shiyagare. Even once they change out of their own clothes and into the stylish outfits wardrobe hands out, the others are cracking jokes about lovebirds and horny teenagers.

Neither of them really minds.

~

After filming, Jun points out that they could just change back into their own clothes instead of continuing to wear each other’s. Nino considers this, but he’s already halfway into Jun’s jeans, and besides, Jun's shoulders fill out that Doraemon shirt way better than his do. He shrugs. "Let’s keep it this way."

Jun regards him skeptically, but then his gaze flickers down to Nino’s ass in Jun's own jeans -- a pair that’s already pretty tight on him, so on Nino’s wide hips and plump thighs, they look downright obscene. "Okay," he concedes.

As they leave the dressing area and climb back into the van, Aiba says, "You guys are really leaning into this clothes-sharing thing, aren’t you?"

~

They go their separate ways after that, each member off to film or rehearse his own project, but neither Jun nor Nino can stop thinking about the other. Halfway through filming his drama episode, Nino is already typing out a message on his phone, but Jun beats him to it: _Come home with me tonight. I’ll make you dinner._ There’s even a little heartmark at the end; Nino can’t possibly resist.

~

They knew as soon as Jun unlocked the front door that it would be a late dinner.

It’s been an hour since then, and Nino is still straddling Jun on the couch. They’re both still fully clothed and touching each other all over, still unhurried and happy just to be kissing like this where no one else can peek or pry.

Jun leans back, coming up for air, and trails his hands down Nino’s waist to his hips, then around to his ass. "Let’s take you pants-shopping," he says against Nino’s mouth. "I never realized before, but I think every pair of jeans you own is a size too big."

Nino ducks his head to get his teeth on Jun’s jawline, and he mutters against the skin there, "Not all of us enjoy squeezing into our clothes every morning. I for one would rather --"

"Don’t say it!"

"-- squeeze into something else."

Jun groans but pulls Nino closer, until he can feel against his stomach exactly how turned on Nino is. "You’re incorrigible."

Nino keeps his head ducked down, but he’s not mouthing at Jun's skin anymore, just breathing hotly against his neck. His hands are gripping the back of the couch as his hips rub in little circles against Jun, until Jun realigns their mouths and they’re kissing again, more urgent than before. Without looking, Jun wrenches open the zipper of Nino’s -- _his_ \-- jeans, opening them just enough so that he can slide his hands inside and cup Nino’s ass, finally skin-to-skin. With one hand he holds Nino close, and with the other he moves lower, fingers following the cleft of Nino’s ass, only spurred further when Nino moans into his mouth and works his hands into Jun’s hair. Jun goes deeper, and Nino shivers and gasps; he goes deeper still, until the tip of his middle finger is pressing right up against Nino’s hole, and Nino breaks away from their kiss and pants helplessly, his breath warm and frantic on Jun’s cheek.

When Jun slides his other hand out of the jeans and around Nino’s hips to squeeze Nino’s cock through the denim, Nino sobs and yanks on Jun’s hair and comes just like that.

Jun eases his hands away, slow, letting Nino slump against him and come down gently. When Nino’s breathing evens out again, Jun says, "Holy shit. I thought all that stuff you said last night about how you’re ‘sensitive’ and it’s ‘been a while’ was just an excuse to be on top."

Nino pushes off from the back of the couch so he can sit up straight and look at Jun. "I’m offended. You don’t think I could come up with something more clever than that?"

Jun looks Nino in the eye, trying to read him, until Nino gets embarrassed and leans down to put his face back in the crook of Jun’s neck. Jun pats his side and gently nudges him away, onto the couch proper. "C’mon, up. I think it’s shower time for you."

Nino lets himself be moved but refuses to let go of Jun. "What about you?" he asks, clinging weakly to Jun’s wrist.

Jun slips free of Nino’s grip and takes Nino’s hand instead. He gives Nino’s fingers a squeeze and says, "I promised to feed you." At Nino’s familiar scowl, he leans down to smack Nino’s butt before finally turning toward the kitchen. "Don’t worry, I’ll cash in after dinner. Just make sure that sweet ass is ready for me."

"Oh, Jun-kun," Nino sighs after him, one wrist held delicately to his forehead. "You’re always so romantic!"

~

By the time Nino hears Jun get out of the shower, he’s already put all the food away and wiped down the table and all the counters. He decides to wash dishes for a few minutes while he waits for Jun to show up, any second now with a towel wrapped around his waist or perhaps in a few minutes with some clean clothes on. It becomes clear after the dishes are done that that’s not going to happen, so Nino dries his hands and moves to the bedroom where he finds Jun in bed, sitting up against the headboard with a book in his hands.

Nino glares. "For real?"

Jun glances up, smiling wide. "Oh, are you done cleaning?"

He’s still grinning as he puts the book down on the nightstand and pats the empty space beside him. He’s shirtless, and probably bare under the covers as well. Nino joins him begrudgingly, but Jun soothes him almost immediately with a kiss.

They make short work of Nino’s clothes -- still Jun’s clothes, technically, a clean T-shirt and some sweats that Jun doesn’t feel bad about throwing onto the floor -- but after that they slow down. Jun, naked after all, leisurely guides Nino into place: lying down, head on the pillows, with Jun beside him and leaning down to kiss him.

"You ready?" he asks. "We can wait if you want. There’s no rush."

"I’m ready." Nino purses his lips, looking a bit bashful, but then he says, "It’s just -- I’ve come four times in the past twenty-four hours. I’m not sure there’s anything left in me."

Jun’s smile widens, one eyebrow raised in challenge. "Wanna bet?"

Nino just barely fails at holding back a peal of laughter. "Matsumoto Jun, your romantic streak knows no bounds." Jun rolls his eyes and mumbles something impolite, but Nino talks over him. "That’s the sexiest thing anyone’s ever said to me, honest. I am swept off my feet, so hurry up and stick it in already, my sweet beloved --"

With a menacing glare, Jun slaps his hand down over Nino’s mouth, holding it just long enough to silence him. "Quiet or I’ll find something else to keep your mouth occupied."

When he turns toward the nightstand, Nino whispers after him, " _So_ romantic." Jun ignores him, and when he comes back with a condom and an uncapped bottle of lubricant, the joke Nino had been saving dies in his throat. He opens his legs encouragingly and bites his lip until Jun’s fingers are slicked up and ready, and then he says, "Seriously though, don’t touch my dick or this is gonna be over way too soon."

Jun smirks without looking up from what he’s doing. "I’d tease you if I weren’t invested in making you feel rewarded for your honesty."

"Pretty sure you’re still teasing."

Jun doesn’t respond, just positions himself between Nino’s spread legs and uses his left hand to push them even farther apart, his fingers hooked around the back of Nino’s knee. Nino watches him the whole time, but as soon as Jun actually starts pushing in one of his fingers, Nino bites back a moan and looks away, hips shifting just slightly before he goes still. Jun is slow, methodical, and doesn’t touch Nino’s dick or seek out his prostate; still, by the time he’s worked up to three fingers, Nino is fully hard and panting quietly.

Jun doesn’t bother trying to hide his delight. "You know, I never would have guessed this would be your weakness."

Nino fixes him with a glare, but there’s no real venom in it. " _Teasing_ ," he grumbles.

"No," Jun says, " _this_ is teasing," and then he finds Nino’s prostate in record time and strokes his fingertips over it to make Nino arch and moan.

"Oh fuck, just -- just stick it in already --"

It's meant to be funny, Jun can tell, but Nino is genuinely breathless and flushed. Jun can't help but laugh as he withdraws and rolls on the condom, as he slicks himself up, watching Nino shift impatiently the entire time. As soon as he's ready, he moves his hand to the back of Nino's knee again, and Nino curls his other leg around Jun's waist, and then Jun is pushing in, slow but steady until he's bottomed out. Nino's hands scramble up to grip the headboard, he rolls his hips and moans, and when Jun starts moving, all he can do is breathe out the same words over and over: "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Jun, oh god --"

Jun leans down, arm propped on the bed with Nino’s knee hooked over it, his other arm up by Nino’s head, and kisses him. Nino shivers and angles his hips up and uses the leg around Jun’s waist to pull him even deeper, drawing a moan out of both of them.

"How are you doing?" Jun asks, still so close that his lips brush Nino's.

"Just fine," Nino says. His legs are shaking. "You?"

Jun laughs, trying to hold as still as possible, and returns the understatement. "Not bad. Looking forward to outlasting you for once."

Without warning, Nino rears up to kiss Jun. When he leans back down against the pillows, he's smiling and breathless. "Wanna bet?"

~

The next time Nino spends the night at Jun's, he brings a toothbrush and an extra pair of his own clothes; he still wears Jun's pants the next day.


End file.
